


A Rose by any other Name.....

by Lilachigh



Category: Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Fluff, M/M, World War II
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-27
Updated: 2019-06-27
Packaged: 2020-05-20 17:39:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19381561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lilachigh/pseuds/Lilachigh
Summary: Aziraphale has been feeling left out with all the name giving.





	A Rose by any other Name.....

A Rose by any Other Name.....by Lilachigh

The Second World War had upset Aziraphale. Mainly because he was only allowed to avert the very worst of the atrocities and that still left plenty for mankind to be deeply ashamed of forever.

He and Crowley were standing on the roof of a high office building - well, he was standing and Crowley was lounging with his back against the wall. Searchlights swung violently across the sky, trying to track the bombers and from a distance they could hear the pom pom pom of the anti-aircraft guns.

Aziraphale decided this would be a good time to bring up something that had been bothering him. He flicked his finger so that the bomb aimed at the centre of Buckingham Palace veered to the side at the last moment and just clipped a wing of the building.

“What do you think of Hubert?”

“Who?”

“Hubert. If you can become Anthony, which I like very much, my dear,” (although he resisted saying that he called Crowley - Tony - in his dreams) “why shouldn’t I have a nice first name, too. I like Hubert. It sounds manly.”

AJ, as he was beginning to think of himself, stared up at his friend appalled. Manly? Hubert? “That’s disgusting.”

Aziraphale pouted. “Lots of my friends think Hubert is a very nice name.”

Crowley, as suddenly AJ didn’t seem cool any more, swung to his feet. “Oh well, if your friends like it!” And wondered why he sounded like thirteen year old schoolgirl.  
And who were these friends who had an opinion about his angel? He would hunt them down and.....He flicked a finger and a bomber flew up in mid air, which surprised everyone because the gun fire had died down minutes before.

“Theodore,” he said abruptly.

“Theodore, oh that’s nice. Like Roosevelt, very, very....”

“Teddy for short.”

Aziraphale stopped what he was doing, cast him a sideways glance and nodded. “Tony and Teddy - but only in private,” he whispered.

ends


End file.
